warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
TTTE Warriors: Chocolate Crunch
In this episode, Percy doesn't like getting dirty, and when washdowns are down to once a day or less, he's VERY unhappy about it. But when Splashpelt tries to find a job that's clean for Percy, will she end up making a delicious disaster? Enjoy! 23:00, September 7, 2013 (UTC) THE WASHODWN SCENE Birdwing: Percy! What in StarClan happened to you? Percy: *Rolls in, covered in coal dust and oil* Tornadostrike: Oh, snap, what's that smell? *Sniffs Percy, eyes get wide* Excuse me, *Choking sound* A moment.... *Runs off and throws up* Splashpelt: ''Why ''in the name of Firestar did you sniff him? Tornadostrike: I have a natural curiosidy! Percy: hey, I like to be clean as much as any other person! I have the dirtiest jobs to do! And besides, you LICK your bodies clean all the time. How come you're not conserned about germs? Nightwing: 'Cuz we're not Blurpaw on BBNC that was STOPPED ALL OF A SUDDEN. *Cries* Blurpaw: *Suddenly shows up* Hey! Splashpelt: Hey! Go away! You're supposed to be in NightClan! *Wipes an oily, dusty paw on Blurpaw's shoulder* Blurpaw: NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! *Jumps through a sanitized portal back to NC* STH: I have some bad news Splashpelt: Yes, Sir? STH: Due to a water shortage, no engine shall have more that one washdown a day. Usefulness before cleanliness. Birdwing: And you think you're CLEAN and USEFULL? You could use some of that blubber to... Tornadostrike: *Duct Tapes her mouth shut and pins her down* Just, go, now, please, before she kills you. STH: Uh oh... *Runs to car which is only three feet away* Whew... *pant* That was a workout! *Drives away* Birdwing: *Rips off Duckt Tape and finishes scentance* YOU COULD USE SOME OF THAT BLUBBER TO WARM A THOUSAND WHALES! Tornadostrike: YOU DO REALIZE HE'S PAYING US?????!!!!!! Birdwing: Yes. I do. And you, sir, have done a daaaaaaangerous thing... Tornadostrike: Oh snap DX AT THE COAL SHUTE Splashpelt: BE QUIET! Truck: *giggles hystarically* LA LA LA LA LA! LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Splashpelt: *Pelt flashes, she jumps out of the cab and onto the truck* I SAID TO BE QUIET! *Mauls the truck's face* Truck: AAAAAAAAAUGH! Splashpelt: You're not gonna be quiet, though, are you. >8( Truck: x3 Tee-hee! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOPPPPPEE! Splashpelt: Why, you little son of a... All the trucks: ON! ON! ON! UNDER THE SHUTE! *Jerks and yank Percy under the shute, throwing Splashpelt off and onto Percy's cab roof* *Coal falls out of the shute, ''right above ''Percy's cab roof* Splashpelt: AAAH! NOOOOOOoooooooo... *Cries are muffles by the pile of coal* Percy: BLECH! I'm FILTHY! *Hacks and coughs* Splashpelt: *Her head pops out of the coal pile, and she spits out coal* HEEEEENGGG... BLLEEEEEECHHHH! *Throws up* No... kidding. But we have to carry on! ON THE TRACKS: All of the trucks: CLICKITY CLACK, DON'T LOOK BACK, DIRTY PERCY'S ON OUR TRACK! Percy: Be quiet! All of the trucks: MEOW MEOW MEOW, HAIRBALL HACKER, FILTHY SPLASHY'S SUCH A SLACKER! Splashpelt: Oh, you just didn't... Trucks: WE DID, MRS. HAIRBALL! BAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAAAAAAA! Splashpelt: >:3 DIVEBOOOOOOOMB! *Flies up, divebombs trucks and mauls their faces* Trucks: NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! AT CALUM STATION Percy: From now on, I'm doing jobs that WON'T get me dirty! Harold: *Lifts off, sending cinders and ashes flying everywhere* Splashpelt: Oh, COME THE BLEEP ON! Harold: Sorry, guys. Duty calls, you know. *Flies of* Splashpelt: And we CAN'T have a washdown either! Wait a minute... *Looks at some sugar cars on the other track* Hey! There's a load of sugar going to the chocolate factory. Percy: Sugar... ooh, that's nice and clean! Splashpelt: AAAAAAAAND It's a way for me to get some CHOCOLATE! Me loves chocolate! .3. and I need something for desert other than Jell-O. *They take the cars to the factory, but little do they know an oily truck spilled oil on the track making it slick. Percy rolls onto the oily tracks, but can't stop* Splashpelt: WHY WON'T THIS THING WOOOOOOOOOORK??? *Yanks the brakes* Ugh. Stupid peice of fox dung! Percy: Uh... Splashpelt? Splashpelt: Yea? Percy: YOU'RE ABOUT TO GET YOU'RE CHOCOLATE! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! *They crash through the chocolate factory, and things fly everywhere. Bursts thtough the back wall of factory* Splashpelt: Oh... my... Starclan.... *They're all covered in chocolate* Percy: BLECH! I've never been THIS dirty! Splashpelt: OMSC CHOCOLATE! *Licks the chocolate dripping off of Percy* BACK AT THE SHEDS... (Duck pushes Percy and Splashpelt on a flatbed) Thomas: What the what? *Snickers* You look good enough to eat! Birdwing: Bon-bon Splashy! Nightwing: Choc-Ice on wheels! BWAHAHAHA! Gordon: Disgrasefull! STH: AHEM. *All look at Sir Thopham* STH: You've had a trying day, Percy. Percy: *Spits out some running chocolate* Yes, sir. STH: You've shown us all that usefullness does come before cleanliness, so you may have your washdown... Percy: Oh, sir! STH: AND a new coat of paint! Percy: CEEEEEEEEEELEBRATE GOOD TIMES, COME ON! Cat Pack: WTC? Tornadostrike: So the MACHINES get all the perks? What about us? We CONTROLL the bleeping trains! STH: Would you rather me deduct you're pay? *Drives away* Birdwing: GUYS! GUYS! GUYS! Let's upload this video of Choco-Percy onto Youtube! Cats: YEA! *Run to get laptop* Percy: NUUUUUUUUUUUUU! I don't want to go international! Nightwing: Oh, shush. Here, have some Jell-O. (Squishes Jell-O in his face) Percy: *Licks it, his eyes brighten up* Mmmmmmm! Choco-Jell-O! Nightwing: OMSC You can by my apprentice in the art of Jell-O making! Nightwing and Percy: YAAAY! THE END! REAL EPISODE Here's the real episode! I hope you liked it! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9r_6NmDV9oo Category:TTTE Warriors